Lost my mind
by Hinata232
Summary: Hinata has been abducted by a mysterious man... but when Naruto tried to save her, the evil has already been made... naruhina first fanfic please be kind with me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Don't flame me please, this is my first fanfic and I'm very sensitive! (lol) English is my second language, I'm French so tell me if I did any errors ! I don't own Naruto, nor Snow White Queen from Evanescence.

* * *

**Chapter 1: trapped in the Academy**

« What does this mean? » Hinata asked herself. And she had all the rights to be puzzled. She was trapped in a crazy situation. Previously, she had received a letter from Naruto while she was training. It said she had to meet him at the academy at 6 o'clock sharp. Thus she went to the academy at said time, but surprisingly she found nobody there. Not even the teachers, and any student were there to inform her if they had seen Naruto somewhere. She climbed the stairs and went into the classroom they used to be in when they were student there. She could still see nobody there. Little by little, the room became darker and darker, and when Hinata wanted to turn on the light, she found herself unable to push the button. It was blocked. Doubts began to form into Hinata's head. As the room grew darker, a dazzling light began to form through the windows. She couldn't see a thing outside, but she could now see better in the room. Everything was quiet and still. 'Am I trapped in a Genjutsu?' she thought. She then began to form seals and whispered "Kai!", but anything happened. So she decided to activate her Byakugan.

"Aaaaaaaah!" she screamed. When she activated it, something weird happened. She didn't see what she usually saw while using her blood limit. If anything, everything became darker and she thought she was going to be sunk into the darkness. She quickly dispelled it and spent some time recovering her breath. 'What the heck is happening to me?' she thought.

She was not going to sit there for too long though, she decided to try to escape from the eerie academy it had turned into.

When she arrived in front of the doorway, she tried to turn the handle. Unfortunately, she was unable to, as her hand go through it as if she was a ghost. However, she was stopped quickly after by an invisible force situated behind the handle. Hinata was shocked. How could anyone do that sort of thing if it wasn't a Genjutsu?

She sighed. She should have known something was up when she didn't see anyone in the academy, or even because of the letter. Naruto-kun was very busy, there was no way he would be able to be free so early. After all, it had been decided a week ago that he would succeed Tsunade-sama as Hokage, thanks to his numerous victories recently, especially against the Akatsuki. Thus Tsunade gave him so extra work, such as paperwork to "give him an idea of what a true Hokage has to de everyday". Naruto said it was because she now has a good opportunity not to do it herself. However he did it suite seriously and never complained. But, to Hinata's dismay (even though she never showed it to her love) they didn't have much time left to be together. In fact they had begun dating a few months ago, and Naruto was doing his best to spend as much time as he could by her side. Hinata understood it very well and didn't complain (much).

'Right' this made her think 'I must do something for the situation at hand. What would Naruto-kun say if he saw me like this, a weakling unable to do anything by her own? I must react bravely'

She then thought it through and analysed her last resources. Obviously, windows and doors were sealed up. It leaves her the air vent. She didn't give it too much credit though, but it was worth a try at least. As expected, the same phenomenon as with the handles happened with the grate. Hinata cursed silently 'What should I do now?'

Suddenly, the school alarm was sounded. It was deafening and Hinata was putting her hands over her ears, when she saw someone at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Naruto was in the Hokage office as usual, arguing with Tsunade about some stupid work she gave him as usual, calling her obaachan as usual, her threatening to beat him into a pulp if he continued as usual, when something unusual occurred. A far sound of an alarm cut their argument off, and then Shizune stormed into the office without knocking.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What happened?" the Hokage asked.

"It's the academy! Something weird is happening inside! All the windows are black as if someone obliterated them! Someone give the alarm!" Shizune replied.

Both Tsunade and Naruto went to the said place and took a look. As Shizune had said, they couldn't see a thing through the windows. They tried to open the door but failed.

"Shizune" Tsunade ordered. "Go and find all the available jounins and chuunins you can."

"Hai!" she answered and disappeared.

"What's happening, Tsunade no baachan?" Naruto asked, a little perplexed.

"I don't exactly know, but I have a feeling something bad's up" she answered mysteriously.

A while later, all the jounins and chuunins were gathered around the academy. They inspected the academy from the outside, unable to go inside. Then Kakashi appeared in front of Tsunade to give his report of the current events from now on.

"All the entrances are disabled, we cannot go in. They are not only locked, it is impossible to turn the handle." He said.

"Is that all?"

"No, we think there's someone inside. We heard someone yelled. It was faint, but we're sure about this."

"Friend or foe?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know for sure."

"Naruto!" Someone behind Naruto screamed.

He turned to the new comer. It was Kiba, along with Akamaru and Shino.

"Hey, Kiba. What's up? Where's Hinata?" The blond ninja asked, realising the missing of his girlfriend.

"That's my line, pal. Why isn't she with her? You gave her a rendezvous here, didn't you?" Kiba said anxiously.

"No, I didn't, I was locked in the Hokage office all the day doing paperwork. Why are you saying this?" Naruto replied felling a bit nervous.

"She received a letter from you this afternoon which said she was to meet you at the academy…"

"What? But I didn't write her such a thing! Wait…" Naruto answered, as realisation began to hit him. No, surely it wasn't what he was thinking, it couldn't… could it?

All of a sudden, the alarm stopped. Silence settled down around the academy. Then, a song began to play inside the academy, very loudly. If anyone touched the wall they could feel the bass. Naruto recognized immediately the song, for it was one of his and Hinata's favourite ones.

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you._

Snow White Queen. Why was Snow White Queen being played at a time like this? Why the hell does all of this mean? Naruto, being as patient as ever, was frustrated by these unanswered questions.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
__You don't know me._

Hinata, inside was asking herself the same questions. She hadn't moved from the corridors, and nor had the figure in front of her. It was _very_ weird now, but as soon as she thought that, it began to move toward her. She tried to step back, but it was as if she was rooted to the spot.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

As the chorus started, Naruto was about to curse because they weren't able to do anything, and he assumed Hinata was involved in this situation, which was getting on his nerves, when he heard a high scream, almost entirely covered by the music. But this was enough for him to recognize the owner of the voice.

"HINATA!" he yelled.

* * *

A/N : So? How was it? Review and tell me if I should stop or update the next chapter! thanks 

PS : spéciale dédicace a KarineChan!! You were the first one toread it, so I dedicate it to you


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews!! Here goes chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**** Reunion**

"HINATA!" he yelled.

The others had also heard the scream, but Tsunade was surprised by what Naruto had said. She hadn't heard the conversation between him and Kiba.

"What do you mean Naruto? Hinata's in there?" She asked.

"Yes, she's in there and she needs help! Kiba just told me she had received a letter which said to meet me a while ago at the academy… but screw that! She needs to be rescued now!"

"Calm down Naruto, plus it's as if you can do something right now, did you hear Kakashi?"

"I don't care! We have to do something!"

_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
__I can't scream_

"Damn it!" He cursed.

He ran to the doorway and tried to open it.

"Naruto come back! We don't know what could happen if you try anything! You have to think before acting, baka!" The Hokage screamed.

Naruto kept his back to her, began to form the appropriate seals and screamed "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A clone materialized by his side and together they began to form the famous blue orb.

"Rasengan!" He yelled and crashed it against the door.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

At first, nothing happened, the door still remained intact, but Naruto began to put some chakra from Kyuubi inside the orb, and his teeth became sharper and his nails turned into claws. His whisker marks became also more definite. His eyes went from blue to red as 3 tails of chakra appeared behind him. While still forcing his way through the door, he sensed an attack from behind. He knew it was from his sensei, Yamato as it was an earth Jutsu. He sent his clone to parry the attack, action which turned out successful.

"Don't worry sensei, I'm in perfect control, I used its chakra on my own will!" Naruto reassured him.

_**For the moment at least**_, Kyuubi said from its cage. 'Oh you stupid fox keep your mouth shut, I'm trying to concentrate!' _**Humpf, you could be more polite, I am actually trying to save your mate, so be grateful! **_'Why would you save her? It's not as if you could gain something out of it.' _**I know, and did I say I wanted something in return? I am hurt boy. **_'So then why are you doing this? And don't tell you're in your generous mood, nobody could buy that' _**Because we, foxes, are very protective towards our vixens. Furthermore, you are unable to do so, so I'm only doing your job. Oh that and I may carry a torch for her, but it is surely because I share the same body with you. **_'Oh, who would have thought that the great evil Kyubi could be so yummy? Well, whatever, this is not the problem at hand for the moment.'

As he regained full consciousness of the present events, he heard a faint laughter coming from his bowels, and saw a 4th tail appearing on his back, then a 5th one. His appearance became more feral and he looked more and more like a fox made out of chakra as time went by. Five minutes had already gone when the door showed its first weaknesses. Cracks began to appear on the whole door, but before it was completely destroyed, a dark voice said, cutting the song:

"**You want to play too? Come in then.**"

And Naruto was sucked in and when he disappeared of Tsunade and the others' sight, all that remained was an immaculate door.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed as everyone ran in front of the door to expect to understand what had happened to their soon-to-be Hokage.

Naruto landed on his back in the dark main corridor of the Academy. Instantaneously, he stood up and called for Hinata as he searched through every door. He thought this atmosphere was kind of creepy, and he couldn't wait till he found his lavender-eyed kunoichi. He didn't even notice the song has stopped, as well as her screams. When he reached the first classroom of the first floor, he distinguished a figure laying on the ground. There was a liquid around it. Naruto rushed to the side of the figure and discovered to his horror it was none other than Hinata. She was wounded at her stomach by god knows which weapon. The wound was deep, but not enough it seemed to cause much damage. He took her head and put it on his lap. She then slowly woke up.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I'm here, everything'll be fine." He said with a reassuring smile.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, what's happened? Why was I locked in the academy? Who did this?" She asked, oblivious to the fact that she was _still_ locked in the academy.

"Hum, in fact Hina-chan, you're still locked in and we don't know yet who pulls the strings, but see the good point in it, you're no longer alone in this mess!" he replied, smiling with his trademark childish grin.

Hinata smiled too, but she was still preoccupied by the situation they were now in. What the purpose of imprisoning just Naruto and her? And who was behind this? But she decided to ask fist an easier question to answer, while lifting her head from Naruto's lap (she blushed at the very thought of her head there).

"How did you go in Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I tried to open the door with my Rasengan, but the door wouldn't move, and then someone told me to enter and I was sucked in."

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Yes, after we heard the alarm Tsunade no baachan and all the available jounins and chuunins went here, but they weren't to learn anything, apart from you were locked in it."

"Oh, at least someone can try to rescue us from the outside. I'm afraid I tried all the possible exits but failed everytime."

"Obviously. But who did this to you? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know. All I can remember is a figure in the dark and pain, I'm sorry Naruto-kun" She answered and pulled her head down in shame.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to be sorry for, everyone is as clueless about all this shit as you. But I promised that when I meet the one who did that to you, he's going to pay. Oh and by the way, why are you dressed like this?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked more carefully at her clothes. "What the …"She said as she saw the white laced dress she was wearing. When did she…

"You mean you didn't know?" Naruto said. "Then you were surely dressed when you were…"

The blonde ninja's eyes grew wide as realisation hit him like a ton of brick. Meanwhile, Hinata was inspecting her dress, which was old-fashioned, very short in the front but longer enough to touch the floor in the back. Then, as she looked at the upper half…

"Oh my! I no longer have my bra on!" She quickly blushed a dark shade of red after she realized she had said it aloud.

Naruto looked at her with his blood red eyes and a strong killing intent spread through the room…

"Forget what I said earlier. When I found the one who did this, and if it's a he, I'm going to rip him to pieces!"

Hinata sweatdroppred while thinking 'Seeing me half-naked is more important than try to kill me? That's Naruto-kun for you I guess… and one of the reason I love him so much', stood up and said:

"Something else very weird occurred too. When I tried to turn the handle, I couldn't."

"Yeah, Kakashi tried that one too, but the handle wouldn't move." Naruto replied, calming down a bit, his eyes turning back to their usual blue.

"But it wasn't that it wouldn't move. Naruto-kun, my hand passed through it, like ghosts passed through walls."

"What?" Naruto asked, a little afraid. He didn't quite like ghosts. (poor little boy)

"Yes, it was kinda funny, but I couldn't go through it far, something solid prevented me for doing so, but I don't know what it was. And there were neither seals nor any Genjutsu on the door. How do you explain this, Naruto-kun?"

"I have two solutions, one: we're dreaming and we're gonna wake up soon…" After that he pinched his arm, which only caused him to wince in pain.

"I hope for you the second one is more serious Naruto-kun, this is no time to be joking around" Hinata said in a mother-to-son way.

"No kidding, I swear Hina-chan! As I was saying, that left the second option which is we are attacked by none other than Harry Potter. He would surely know how to do that kind of thing with his stick."

"Not stick, Naruto-kun, wand. And were you listening when I told you to be serious?"

"Yes I was! And I _am_ serious! Don't you know he really exists in the other side of the Earth? He could be travelling, for all we know."

"Sure Naruto-kun, but this is not a story about Harry Potter, this is a story about you. And in this story ninjas and wizards don't cohabit."

"Oh well, I don't know then."

"In that case, we should begin the research about who is the foe now, because it may take a while to found something."

"Yes you're right. Let's begin." He told her, regaining his serious… for a minute at least.

* * *

A/N : I'll post chapter 3 in no time, I have to improve it a little, so review and please be patient ! 


End file.
